As I love you
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were 14 years old.Two weeks before Bella's 18th birthday, she decides to tell Edward she loves him. What will his reaction be? Will they get their happily ever after? All-human BxE.


Edward and I have been best friends since we were 14 years old. I was running at full speed away from Rosalie and Jasper at the park in front of my house, when I tripped into nothing like always. I braced myself for the impact, although it never came. I turned my back and met two beautiful green eyes, in which I lost myself into. Since that moment I liked Edward Cullen, when I was 15 I fell in love with him.

There is just one little big problem: he has a girlfriend. Her name is Cassidy Mallory, sister of the popular but annoying Lauren Mallory. My life has been hell since they started dating, and in hopes to fall out of love with Edward, I just failed miserably. I have tried dating, but there is no match for Adonis himself.

Alice, Edward's twin sister and Emmet his big brother, always encourage me to tell Edward my feelings toward him, but I was afraid of being rejected.

I promised myself that two weeks before my 18th birthday, I would tell Edward that I love him, even if he doesn't return the feeling. And, guess what? The day was there, the day that our friendship could be salvaged or doomed.

I asked Edward to meet me at the park we met; praying on the inside that he would not come. But, knowing my luck, he did. Bloody hell!!

"Hey Bells! What's up?" asked Edward while he jogged to my side.

"Umm… well, I-I" I began stuttering.

"Just let it out Bella, the suspense is killing me" said Edward in what I assumed was jokingly. I let out a deep breath and began to speak.

"You see, Edward. Since I met you at 14, I've been your best friend. Before you always asked me who I liked, and I would tell you that someone. The truth is, it was you who I liked." I took a deep breath and continued. "A year later, my feelings changed. They developed into love. Now, I love you with all my might. I can't be with anyone, without hoping it was you. I have always and will always love you. And I know you have Cassidy, but, I guess I just wanted you to know" I ended in the verge of tears.

"I am so sorry, Bella. But I just do not see you like that" with those words, my world came down and I had to fight back tears.

"I-I und-d-erstand, E-Edward. I saw t-that one coming, but I hoped it not to b-be true." I took a deep calming breath and said calmly. "Edward. I need time, time to heal. I need to you to stay away for a while; it is best for both of us. I will not bother you, but, please do not bother me."

"Why are you telling me these?" he asked in a pained voice.

"I just wanted you to know, before it was too late. I could not have lived with myself, knowing I didn't do everything I could" I replied.

He agreed with a nod, and with that, he walked out of my life. I fell to the floor and began crying uncontrollably. That pain would not go away easily, I knew that.

After an hour or so, I gathered myself up, and went back to the house. I slammed the front door with a rage I did not know I had; thanking God that Charlie was not home yet. I rushed upstairs, changed in comfortable clothes and fell in the bed crying again for hours. I managed to stop, and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_5 years later_

It had been 5 years since I told _him_ my feelings, 5 years of not talking to my best friend, and 5 years of solitude. About 3 years ago I was able to start dating again, and for 2 years now, I stopped loving him. I managed to fall out of love with Edward when I went to a Night Bar, and saw him making out with a girl that was not Cassidy. _Good, at least they broke up,_ I'd thought. In that instant, I also had an epiphany (which I should have had long ago): _He will never be in love with me._

Since my epiphany, I went back to being old Bella. I laughed, I smiled; I was happy. I found a guy who I really started to love; Jason Matheson, but broke up with him a week ago when I found out he knocked up another woman being drunk. I did not care if he was drunk, he cheated on me.

So there I was, at a late night Café, at the outskirts of Seattle checking homework of the 9th graders which I taught at the Marian High-School.

My long mahogany hair flowed down my back until my waist, and I had some light make-up which I regularly used for work.

I heard the front door open but ignored it as always. I kept checking on the homework of Mike Newton, a poor boy that thought that 2+2=5. I laughed quietly at the idiocy of the boy, when a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella?" it asked. My head snapped up, to meet my favorite green eyes.

"Edward?" I asked dumbstruck.

"I can't believe it's you!" he ran up to me and gave me a hug. Not to my surprise, I felt an electric shock go through my veins at the touch. _Put yourself together woman_, I scolded myself.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Well, normally great. I just broke up with my boyfriend a week ago, and I have tons of work to do" I answered truthfully.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" he asked. For a second he sounded jealous, but I just thought _too many caffeine._

"Yeah, his name is Jason Matheson. Long story short, he cheated on me after 6 months of dating."

"Nah, we weren't meant to be" I replied. "So, did you and Cassidy keep being together?" I asked curious.

"Well, no. we broke up almost 5 years ago."

"Oh. And what, no lucky woman since captured your heart?"

"Um, Bella, as a matter I am single. I've been quite miserable since we stopped being friends." Guilt washed over me in no time as the words sank in.

"Oh my God, Edward! I'm so sorry! I just meant to be alone some time until I was over you, but I managed to accomplish it 2 years ago. We can be friends again, if you want…"

"You… got over me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah, I mean, I still love you but now I am able to love someone else," he reached over and took hold of my hands.

"Bella, I should have never let you go. It was the most stupid mistake of my life. I promised myself, that if I ever found you again, I would make you mine. I just hope I'm not too late."What?!?!? Edward Freaking Cullen loves me NOW?! Everything I had built over the years, all the walls that protected me, crumpled to the ground at his words.

"Are you serious?" I asked with disbelief.

"As serious as I'll ever be." He moved beside me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. He leaned forward, and our foreheads were touching.

"So am I? Am I too late and you have moved on, as you say?" I thought carefully and replied:

"Do you love me?"

"I don't only love you; I need you as I need air to breathe and food to survive." Then, I knew my answer.

"Then you are not too late," I smiled.

His eyes shined, with a new emotion I had never seen; love. Then he kissed me softly and sweetly at first, then it turned into a passionate kiss. With a groan from both of us parted for air; _damn need of stupid oxygen._

"I love you" said Edward breathlessly.

"As I love you"

_10 months later_

"Edward, where are we going?" I whined for the 10th time this evening.

"Love, you'll see," my heart still got swollen as he called me 'love', yet I still hated surprises.

He parked his Volvo, and turned to me to wrap my eyes (after a 10 minute fight) and led me outside.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

……

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes" YES!

"Really?" I asked excited.

"No" Damn it!!

We kept walking until Edward came to a stop and un-wrapped my eyes. We were in a meadow with candles around.

"Edward?" I asked. I gasped when I saw him down in one knee and a black box in hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have had the pleasure of being your friend since the age of 14. Now, I've loved you for 5 years, 10 months, and 5 days to be exact. You are the most beautiful, smart, kind, lovable, funny, and selfless creature I've me in all my years of life. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A huge, breathtaking smile spread across his face as he slid the ring in my finger.

"I love you," he said.

"As I love you," and I kissed him as a promise of forever.

* * *

**Hey! So, there's a little one-shot for all of you. I hope you liked it. So pretty please review... all you have to do is press the little green button below and write a comment..... :D**

**Love y'all,**

**Leah.**


End file.
